


Orpheus and the Underworld

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cute Kid Orpheus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, He doesn't in the show either, Hermes tries...so hard, Look the kid has no filter ok, Persephone showing off, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zeus mentioned, the Underworld take two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Weeks after his last trip below Orpheus descends down below once more.  This time, he meets a whole underworld of folks..and proves that the last time wasn't a fluke.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Orpheus and the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Ok, so sorry for the delay. This has been started for a while, I just lost track of finishing it. 
> 
> AceQueenKing...consider this a thank you for all you do. Here's more of your favorite being his tooth-rotting fluff self.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It’s all Anias Mitchell, and what doesn’t belong to her is free from the myth. I only own the vinyl...and a bunch of debt. 

_Italics-inner thoughts_

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech 

Orpheus is 6. It takes place weeks after Babysitting. Still winter. 

* * *

“Mr. Hermes am I going below again? Are Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone watching me? I thought you said they couldn’t after last time? I don’t understand why not Mr. Hermes, I had fun last time. Cerebus is fun to play with.”

“Yes, I know my boy. And yes, Lady Persephone is watching you again. I need to run a quick errand. So this won’t be an overnight trip again. This is just a day trip ok? Now you need to listen to Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone all right Orpheus?” 

“I understand. Is it an errand for Lord Zeus? Mr. Hades called him a hothead. And told Lady Perespone Lord Zeus needs to stop thinking with his bolt..and that he didn’t mean the lightning bolt. Mr. Hermes, why are you smiling so hard?” 

“Orpheus my boy...ask Lady Persephone that, please. Now hurry up, we’re running late.” 

* * *

In the Underworld...

“I’m sorry Mr. Hades, I didn’t’ mean to make you spit out your drink honest! Mr. Hermes told me to ask Lady Persephone what you meant last time with Lord Zeus. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” 

“Don’t worry Orpheus I’m not mad. I just didn’t expect it. Now though this time, your gonna have to stay with Lady Persephone all right? I need to redo these contracts. I’ll see you later.” 

“Lady Persephone ma’am, can I please play with Cerb? I promise not to break anything or go anywhere. Please ma’am?” 

“Not this time kiddo. This time I need your help. I need to take a walk around the place and check-in with a few of the other gods down here. You need to stay with me the whole time ok Orpheus? This isn’t the place to go running and get lost.” 

“Yes, ma’am, I understand. No running off” 

_Persephone smiles as she walks along with Orpheus. Hades wasn’t kidding last time. The workers show the boy a good bit of respect, and it’s not just her. This is good. Let them get used to a kid down here, let them see it as normal. Styx she hopes this next bit goes ok. She needs them to be ok with a kid, and Orpheus is the most non-threatening child ever. Looking around she spots the one she wants. Perfect, get her on my side and the next part goes even easier._

“Hecate my dear, come here, please. I have someone I want you to meet. Hecate this is Orpheus. He’s Hermes’s boy. Hades and I are watching him. Orpheus, this is Hecate. She’s the goddess of magic and a few other things. She helps Mr. Hades and I run the Underworld. Can you say hello?”

“Hello, Lady Hecate! I’m pleased to meet you. Mr. Hermes says you’re amazing and super powerful! Is it hard helping run the Underworld? Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone seem tired when I see them. Is that because of the Underworld or because they like to wrestle?”

 _Hecate smirks…_ ” wrestling? Why yes sunny one I do think it’s mostly wrestling. I don’t have anyone to wrestle with and I’m not tired at all. Say Orpheus why don’t you tell me what else Mr. Hermes says. He’s always had the best news.”

* * *

“Well, Orpheus how was your time down below? Did you stay out of trouble this time?”

“Oh yes, sir. Lady Persephone took me around to meet a bunch of the other gods. I meet Lady Hecate who thinks that Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone need to stop wrestling so much. Mr. Thanatos said you’re a bum, Mr. Charon said you're not and you're just really busy. Lady Nyx was really nice. Oh and Mr. Hypnos said he’ll keep the bad dreams away. I had a lot of fun, Mr. Hermes….can I go again tomorrow? Mr. Hades said he’d show me Eleysuim!”


End file.
